Christmas Fun with the Bones Family
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: My Secret Santa stories for FaithinBones. There are three prompts, so there will be three chapters. Chapter 1: Booth and Brennan. Chapter 2: Booth and the Squints. Chapter 3: Booth and Max. I hope you all enjoy, and happy holidays!
1. Prompt 1: Christmas Magic

**Christmas Magic**

**Booth's POV**

"Booth, what are we doing?" Brennan asks me as I take her hand and pull her into my SUV.

"We're gonna go get a tree, Bones! It's our first Christmas as a couple! We have to have a tree!" I tell her, putting my hand on her ever growing stomach.

She gives me a look. "You know that I don't believe in Santa or lying to children or any of this, right?"

"I know. But, you're my family, Bones. Rebecca is going to let us have Parker this year, and I want to make everything perfect. Please?" I give her my charm smile and puppy dog eyes, knowing that her pregnancy hormones made it impossible for her to resist me when I looked cute like that.

"Alright," she concedes.

I grin and kiss her softly. She smiles back as I start heading out to the same place that Parker and I had gotten her tree from for her Christmas with her family in jail a few years back. I grab the chainsaw from the back with one hand, and wrap my other arm around her waist as we start walking around, determined not to let her fall in the snow.

"This is unnecessary, Booth. I can walk on my own," she says and pulls away, promptly tripping over a small trunk base from a tree that had been cut down already.

"Uh-huh, of course you can," I agree, helping her up.

She glares at me, as if I had planned for the stump to be there. I give her a weak smile and hold out my hand.

"I'm doing this under protest," she grumbles as she takes it.

"Duly noted," I reply, amused.

"What do you think of this one, Bones?" I point to a nice tall one that I thought would look good by the windows in the living room.

"It's too tall, Booth. We wouldn't be able to fit a decoration on the top."

I sigh, wondering how long this would take.

"Okay, Bones. If that's what you think."

We keep walking in silence until she tugs on my arm.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Right there. It's perfect, Booth." I smile slightly. The tree she was pointing at was about the same size and shape of the same one I had gotten her all those years ago. And she says she doesn't believe in fate.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" I ask, letting go of her hand to get the chainsaw ready.

Of course, as soon as I take a step closer, I slip on the ice, landing on my ass in the snow. Brennan laughs, and I pull her swiftly down on top of me.

"You think that's funny, Bones?"

"A little," she giggles.

I grin and kiss her. We pull apart when we realize that snowflakes were falling, and that they were starting to make us rather cold. I got our tree, and we went home and curled up by the fire with some hot cocoa and blankets.

* * *

Okay, this is my first attempt at a Secret Santa fanfic challenge. This is for FaithinBones, as stated in the summary. Her first prompt was as followed: Characters I wish for: Booth and Brennan  
Please include: kissing, snow, Christmas tree  
Please exclude: Daisy

So, I did my best. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and that FaithinBones especially enjoyed it.


	2. Prompt 2: Another Christmas Quarantine

**Alright, we're back with Chapter 2 of "Christmas Fun With the Bones Family". Here's another Christmas Quarantine. The prompt was as followed:**

**Characters I wish for: Booth and Hodgins  
Please include: Angela, Brennan, Wendell  
Please exclude: Daisy  
Maximum rating: T**

* * *

**Another Christmas Quarantine**

_Booth's POV_

"Mr. Bray, will you please go get Dr. Hodgins for me?" Bones asks as I walk up.

"Of course, Dr. Brennan. Hey, Booth." Wendell smiles and gives me a wave before heading out to find Hodgins.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Bones turns around. "I thought you were with Christine."

"She missed her Mommy," I reply, handing our daughter to her.

"Hello, Christine. I missed you, too." I couldn't help but grin as I watched Bones hold our daughter to her.

All of a sudden, the alarms went off. My eyes widened as they looked into the beautiful blue eyes of my partner's, which narrowed.

"JACK!" We can hear Angela's very unhappy voice screaming at her husband.

"I'm going to shoot him," I state.

"Booth, please. Not in front of Christine," Bones scolds me, and I sigh.

"Sorry. This is the second time, though. I'm not missing Christmas because I'm stuck in here again."

She places a hand on my chest, trying to calm me down. It worked, a little bit, and I take a deep breath. She hands Christine to me, and I know that she's doing this so that I have my hands full.

We walk out and see Hodgins trying not to be hit by his wife. I start to snicker.

"Why is everyone so mad at Hodgins?" Wendell asks, coming to stand next to me.

"Because. This isn't the first time that he's done this. My first year working with this group of Squints, he inhaled spores that could've contained Valley Fever. So, we were quarantined for like two days. Missing time with my son does not make me happy."

"Oh."

"Nothing that was in there should have caused the lab to close down, I swear!" Hodgins cries as he avoids his wife's hand.

"Okay, Angela, calm down. Let's just figure this out. Let's call that one guy who helped us last time and see if there is a logical explanation, and if there isn't a reason, we'll use that secret passage that we used to get the replica of Oswald's gun when Mr. White and his goons were here," I tell everyone, taking control.

So, we get a hold of the Head of the Jeffersonian. He tells us that there was nothing that should've set off quarantine. It was a mistake, and they would fix it. Just sit tight.

"How can we 'sit tight' when we have two toddlers with us?" Angela yells, now holding her son to keep from attacking Hodgins.

"Not to mention, Buddy, but my son is waiting for Bones and I to go home so that we can have Christmas together."

"We'll get it fixed soon, I promise."

The link is can celled, and we all look at each other.

"Secret passage. Now." Angela glares at her husband.

"Alright, follow me."

We all follow him to the janitor's closet, and we share a look, reminiscing about what happened the last time we used this.

I go first, with Christine clinging to me. Then, Angela hands me Michael, and I hold the two kids while she comes down. Bones follows, taking Christine from me and resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her waist while Wendell comes down, and then Hodgins follows.

It took us a little while of searching and trying to interpret the map, but we find our way out.

"If this happens again, I will shoot you, Hodgins," I tell the scientist.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go home."

"Where you will be sleeping on the couch tonight, Jack."

Hodgins groans, and I start laughing. Bones takes my hand and pulls me to the SUV.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed, and especially FaithinBones. I have a special little idea for your third prompt. I know this was dialogue heavy, but I hope that you still enjoyed it all.


	3. Prompt 3: A Snowstorm

**Title: A Snowstorm**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt Details:**

**Characters I wish for: Booth and Max  
Please include: Santa Clause, clowns, snowstorm  
Please exclude: dying  
Maximum rating: T**

* * *

**A Snowstorm**

Max and I were driving from Annapolis back to DC. He had gotten into a situation, and I had to come bail him out. I was not happy to miss spending time with Bones and Christine. And Max knew that. Which made it twice as awful that I was now caught in a snowstorm.

"Hey, Kid, you want to go faster?" Max asks.

"And flip the car over? No, thank you," I growl.

"You seem a little tense," Max comments.

"Hm. I wonder why?" I retort sarcastically.

"Fine, fine." Max sighs and holds up his hands in surrender.

I sigh, happy with a nice quiet drive. Up until the SUV hit some ice. We swerve into a tree, and I hit my head.

~*~BONES~*~

"Booth! Booth! Wake up!" I open my eyes to see Max, dressed as Santa.

"Max? What's going on?" I ask.

"I'm not Max. I'm Santa!" he replies.

"Right, Max, cut it out. I already had to drive to Annapolis to bail you out, and now I'm missing time with Bones and Christine. So, cut it out, I'm not in the mood."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Booth. I need your help. Come with me."

I get up, and I follow Santa Max. I come to a room with a million clowns in it. I jump back. "I'm not going in there!"

"They're clowns, Booth! They won't hurt you! Just come in!"

"No! There is no way in hell that I'm going in there!" I cry.

Santa Max shakes his head, pulling me into the room and shutting the door behind me. I turn to open the door, and I didn't see the handle. The clowns start smiling and closing in on me.

~*~BONES~*~

"Booth! Wake up!" I open my eyes, and Max is there, but there were no clowns or Santa suit or anything.

"Max? What happened?" I ask.

"You hit your head when we crashed. Tempe and Christine will be here soon."

"Here?" I ask.

"Hospital, Booth. You hit your head really hard. Would have been worse than it is, but you've got a thick skull."

"Thanks, Max."

* * *

Okay, guys, here is the final chapter of Christmas Fun with the Bones Family. I really hope that you all enjoyed, and thank you FaithinBones for the prompts. I hope that you especially enjoyed this. :-)


End file.
